Blackout
by ReiaGZ
Summary: There's a mysterious blackout in Roswell. Party at Maria's... UCCC
1. Maria

****

Blackout: Fun & Games…  


****

Author: Whatever my alias is this week….  
**Summary:** Roswell has a black out. The gang entertains themselves at Maria's house.  
**Rating:** R….   
**Disclaimer:** Roswell doesn't belong to me but if it did believe me it would not be canceled after season three and they would probably have to move it to Cinemax after dark.. lol…  
**A/N:** This is a parody. It will have some UC couples and a hint of Mary Sue. So if you don't like then don't read.   
  
___________

****

(1) Maria   
___________  
  
**May 17, 2002 Roswell, New Mexico**  
  
  
The day started out like any other Friday. I got out of bed reluctantly, wishing fervently that I didn't have to go to school, but alas I did. I shut the alarm clock off, performed my usual morning crazy stretch, then headed for the bathroom.  
  
After showering and getting ready for school and flew downstairs to the kitchen where the heavenly smells from my mom's cooking wafted under my nose. I finished my breakfast in seven minutes flat and gathered up my books.  
  
"I won't be home when you get back from school. I have to make a run to Carter. I'll be gone all weekend."  
  
"Ok mom. See ya when you get back. Drive carefully."  
  
"You won't be scared by yourself?"  
  
I laughed. "Mom this is not the first time you've left me home by myself."  
  
"Yeah but this will be the longest." She handed me the bag lunch that she had fixed me. "You can invite a few friends over to keep you company but no boys."   
  
"Mo…om!" I drew out. "Can I at least have Michael over? We're not going to do anything. You know I'm very responsible."  
  
Mom shook her head. "It's not you I don't trust. It's that boy. I still don't like him."  
  
"Mom, Michael is totally harmless. You've known him for over five years. You used to like him."  
  
"Well yeah but that was before he started dating my baby."  
  
I gave her my best puppy dog expression. "How bout if I invite the whole gang over, that way Michael and I won't be alone?"  
  
"Including that Evans boy, Max? He's so responsible and sweet, so as long as he's coming then you can have that Michael over to." Mom relented.  
  
"Thanks mom you're the best."  
  
"You know the rules though baby. The boys can't sleep over."  
  
"Yeah mom, okay. Gonna be late for school. Love ya."  
  
"Love ya to." I hurried out of the house.   
  
My best friend Kitessa Harding pulled up in her 2000 Ford Focus. She and I had been riding to school together ever since she got her license last year. She honked her horn even though she saw me walking out the door.  
  
"You can't rush beauty Tess." I teased as I climbed in the car.  
  
"Show me beauty and I'll try not to rush it." We laughed.  
  
"Guess what?" I spoke up as she started to pull off.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My mom is going out of town this weekend. She said I could have friends over."  
  
"Kewl, so you and Michael going to have an intimate weekend?"  
  
I groaned. "Nope. The catch 22 is that I have to have a group of friends over and the guys can not spend the night."  
  
Tess grinned evilly. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her."  
  
I copied her grin. "Yeah but my mom trusts me besides it would be fun having you all over."  
  
"Yeah that's true. I so need to get away from my dad tonight. He's totally bsing over the fact that my mom has a new husband."

"Your dad needs to get a life Tess." I laughed. Tess mom ran off with her dad's best friend when she was thirteen years old. Now her mom was marrying some guy she met in California named Garth.  
  
"Yeah that's what I told him. I even tried to find a girlfriend for him." She sighed and shook her head. "He's hopeless. Anyway, enough about my dad, who else are you inviting?"  
  
"Well Alex of course."  
  
Tess laughed. "Duh of course. What's the three musketeers w/out our third half?"  
  
"And Kyle because I know that a certain someone has a huge crush on him."  
  
Tess blushed. "Whatever."  
  
"And I guess we have to invite Liz since she is Alex's sister."  
  
Tess made a gagging noise. She and Liz didn't get along at all. Hmm… I wonder why. Could it be because Liz is a man-stealing hussy? Yep, that about sums it up. Tess, Liz, and I used to be the best of friends but then Max came along. Sweet, sexy, shy Max.   
  
Tess liked him. It was a known fact among the three of us. We plotted to get her and him together. Then Liz goes and screws that all up. We wrote a note telling him how Tess felt and signed Tess name. We decided that Liz would be the one to deliver it to his locker. Then the conniving slut put her name on the note and when he read it he thought she was the one that liked him. He asked her out and that was that.   
  
Eventually I got over being mad at her because I politely made it inevitable that Max would break up with her. So thanks to yours truly they no longer date. He found out she was cheating on him. Ha ha! I'm so evil.  
  
Anyway back to the issue at hand. "Well my mom wants Max to be there because she feels that he is so responsible."  
  
"Okay well you know that Isabel is coming with Max."

"Duh. Those two are practically attached at the hip. I just hope they don't try to mistake my house for a cheesy motel."

We shared a laugh as we pulled up into the school parking lot. "So anyway, I'll let everyone know what time to be there and what snacks to bring."  
  
Tess nodded in agreement. "I'll stop by Blockbuster's to pick out some videos."  
  
"Okay see ya third period." We split up and headed to our first class.

TBC


	2. Max

****

Blackout: Fun & Games…  


  
___________

****

(2) Max   
___________  
  
**May 17, 2002 Roswell, New Mexico... The Evan's House**  
  
Yesterday I found out that my girlfriend had been cheating on me. In a case like that most guys would be pissed off as hell. But surprisingly or not, I wasn't. I didn't give fuck.   
  
It didn't take me long, after our break up, to come to the realization that I really wasn't into Liz from the start. The only reason I started dating her was because of that stupid letter that she delivered to my locker. Oh yeah and the fact that the girl that I really wanted was already with someone else. So, why mope after the best when second best was readily available? Well not even second best. More like fourth, fifth, wait… one hundred and ninety ninth best.  
  
Okay, wait I shouldn't put Liz down like that but it was pretty obvious from the start that she and I just did not suit. I don't even know why I wasted my time. Oh yeah, **_now_** I know. I was desperate at the time. Sigh. Desperation is a downfall I must never surrender to again. 

I would have came out better dating Liz's best friend Tess. At least she wouldn't have cheated on me with a guy who's bathing habits were questionable. _Jordan Poe, _ugh, could he possible get any more bummish?

Anyway, enough about my break up with that skank ho who would willingly sleep with anything in pants. Hmm…? 'Okay Max strike that image. lol'  
  
My day started out like any other boring day in Roswell. I rolled out of bed at the crack of dawn. I immediately dropped to the floor and treated my self to one hundred push-ups; then I headed off to the shower to get ready for school.  
  
The first part of the day passed pretty quickly. I easily slipped into my persona as perfect Max Evans, smartest guy in West Roswell High. Liz approached me after my second period class. 

  
"Max? Can we talk?" She asked quietly.

Distaste filled my every pore. Must I have this talk with the ho of Jordan Poe?

  
  
"I think I said all that I had to say to you yesterday." I slammed my locker door shut and started to walk off.   
  
She followed persistently. "Max, let me explain. What you saw was nothing."  
  
I turned sharply to face her. "Nothing? I caught you having sex with Jordan Poe and you call that nothing?"  
  
"Max it was an accident." She pleaded.  
  
I laughed sharply. "Some fucking accident." I tried to keep my voice from rising. I didn't want to bring attention to my problems. "Liz you're a slut as well as a liar. And I really don't want to be associated with you any longer. So could you please forget that I was so stupid as to ever date you?"  
  
Before she could speak any further Maria Deluca and my sister Isabel chose to walk up at that moment. "Hey babe what's going on?"  
  
"Just getting rid of some trash." I said ignoring the flash of hurt that passed across Liz's face. I didn't care. She deserved it.  
  
I noticed a sly grin pass across Maria's face as she looked at Liz. 'What does that mean?' I wondered.  
  
"Hey Liz." Maria grinned. "Anyway, you two I've already asked everyone else so now you're the last. My mom is going out of town today and she said that I could have some friends over. So do y'all wanna come?"  
  
"Yeah sounds like fun." I answered.   
  
"Okay then it's settled. Everyone is meeting at my house after school." She smiled at me.  
  
Damn she's so sexy; I couldn't help thinking to myself. "See ya then." I turned and walked off before Liz could say anything else to me.   
  
A few minutes' later thoughts of Liz completely fled my mind as I thought about the girl that I really wanted to be with. Damn if I was bold and able to shed the mask of Max Evans, I would have had her by now. I could still have her all I had to do was kill her boyfriend. Lol, you got scared there didn't ya?   
  
I might want to kill him but I'm too much of a man to do so. Damn this perfect complex.  
  
TBC  



	3. Tess

****

Blackout: Fun & Games…  


  
___________

****

(3) Tess   
___________  
  
**May 17, 2002 Maria's House**  
  
"I can't believe that stupid idiot was caught in the eraser room with that tramp." I backed up away from Maria slowly. The look on her face could be described in one word, _steaming_ I could almost see the steam rising from her hears.   
  
"Maria, I don't think you should get mad. After all the news came from an unreliable source." I pointed out.  
  
"Why would they lie Tess?" Maria asked trying to hold strong to her anger. "What reason could they possibly have for lying to me?"  
  
I shrugged. How do I answer that? Maria didn't have any quarrel with the guy who told her what he saw. As a matter of fact the guy most likely thought Maria knew already. Half the school saw Michael and Maria get in a big fight last week, so he probably assumed they were still broken up. No one saw the big make up production they put on in the back room of the Crashdown, a restaurant where Michael worked.  
  
"Maria you need to calm down and just ask Michael what happened." I waked up to her and put my arm around her comfortingly. "You'll probably find out that it was all a big misunderstanding."  
  
She calmed down and turned to me trustingly. "You think?"  
  
I smiled at her but on the inside I doubted myself. "Most definitely. Michael loves you. He wouldn't do anything to screw that love up."   
  
Yeah right. We're talking about a guy that took her to Mc Donald's to celebrate their one-month anniversary. I pulled back and turned towards the kitchen sink to fix me some water.  
  
The doorbell rang so Maria left the kitchen to go answer it. As I stared at her retreating figure I thought to myself, 'Could this day get any worse?'  
  
"Tess, hun, how's it going?"   
  
'Damn I spoke to soon.' I groaned to myself as Liz walked into the kitchen with a big phony grin on her face. Why couldn't she just stay away? Doesn't she know she's not wanted? I mean just because she's Alex sister doesn't mean I have to suffer through her presence. I mean come on. Give a gal a break.  
  
I pasted on my most sickening sweet smile. "Hi bitch… I mean Liz."   
  
I heard laughter, so I looked over her shoulder and there stood Max with a grin on his face. I sighed. 'He's so hott. (drool)' "Hey Max. Nice to see you."  
  
"Same to you Tess." He smiled. I would have melted but then Kyle walked in and my brain turned completely to mush. Max is fine but Kyle…? Well Kyle is just… mmm mmm good. 'Can you say soaked panties?' Hee hee.  
  
"Hi Kyle." I managed to stammer out. I could see Maria standing behind him, teasing me. I rolled my eyes at her tactics and focused on the manly vision before me.  
  
"Hey Tess, thanks for inviting me. I needed to get out of the house tonight. My mom and dad are killing me with their lovey dovey crap." He said.  
  
I blushed and continued beaming what I termed as my come hither smile. "It was my pleasure Kyle." Yeah all my pleasure. _Grrr…._ Hee Hee, down girl.  
  
"Follow me to the living room y'all." Maria said leading them out. I made sure I was walking directly behind Kyle so I could stare at those tight jeans hugging those oh so gorgeous buns. Mmm, buns of steel, sigh, melt.  
  
While everyone found a comfortable spot in the living room Maria walked off to go prepare the snacks. I set up the VCR while Max went to answer the door. I looked over my shoulder to ask Kyle and Spaz, I mean Liz, what movie they wanted to see and I noticed that Kyle was checking out my ass. Hmm, could Kyle possibly like what he sees? I did what I hoped was a sexy wiggle. Then peaked over my shoulder again. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
"Tess you're flashing me." Liz complained spoiling my victory. I stood up and shot her an evil glare.  
  
Kyle sent a killer smile my way. "Oh I didn't mind the view at all." He winked and I blushed.  
  
Liz rolled her eyes at him. "I'm sure you wouldn't." She spat out.   
  
He just ignored her. "So Tess what movies did you pick out for us."  
  
Alex chose that moment to walk in Isabel trailing behind. "Ladies and Gentle, the King has entered the building."  
  
"The only people you're king of are nerds." Liz said nastily to her brother.   
  
"Oh, sis I'm sorry are you still _pms-_ing?" He replied back to her. "Cause if you are I'm sure Isabel, Tess, or Maria have some Midol that you can use."  
  
"Ha ha, so funny, you idiot." She turned her head, ignoring him.   
  
"Hey everyone I'm going to cry. My sis just likened me to the village idiot." We all laughed. "So before I was so rudely interrupted by someone unimportant. Where the heck is the party?"  
  
Isabel wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's waist. "I told you in the car we could throw our own little private party."  
  
I laughed as Alex visibly gulped. "Okay everyone, Iz and I are sorry to say that we have to leave."  
  
Isabel laughed and pulled away from him and plopped down on the couch next to her brother. "You waited to late, sorry."  
  
I looked around wondering where I should sit. Alex and Isabel stole my spot on the couch leaving the only empty spots as the love seat next to Liz or the other love seat. I knew Maria would want to sit there with Michael so I resigned myself to sitting next to Liz. Damnit, why me?  
  
So as I was walking past the recliner where Kyle was sitting I accidentally tripped on the carpet and fell into his lap. 'Oh God!'  
  
He laughed down at me. "If you wanted to sit in my lap then all you had to do was ask."  
  
I blushed and began stammering again. "I'm so sorry. It was that stupid rug. God I'm so embarrassed."  
  
I started to get up but he held me down. "I don't mind in the least. You feel good in my arms." Soaked panties again. Damn…  
  
TBC


	4. Kyle

****

Blackout:Fun & Games…  


  
  
___________

****

(4) Kyle  


* * *

  
**May 17, 2002 Roswell, Mexico 'Maria's House'**  
  
God, she feels so good in my arms. I wonder is she can feel how excited she's made me? Nah, if she could she'd probably turn around and slap me. Then again, maybe, she would be happy to pet my snake. Okay, pushing my mind out of the gutter now.  
  
"Hurry up with the snacks Maria. We're about to resort to gnawing on the furniture."  
  
Tess leaned back and whispered in my ear. "I have something that you would enjoy gnawing on."  
  
Now that had me choking on air. My eyes widened in pleased surprise. Was she reading my mind? "What did you say?"  
  
She smiled teasingly. "What? I didn't say anything."  
  
She scooted off my lap. Darn, miss her already. As she walked off to go answer the door I couldn't help but check out the way that her ass shook in that sexy little skirt she wore. Mmm… Think pure thoughts, Kyle, pure thoughts.  
  
When she was out of sight I happened to glance over to where Max was seated and I found him looking at me with laughter in his eyes. "Things getting a little tight over there, Kyle?"  
  
I tried to play it off. "Whatever man, I was just checking out the carpet."  
  
Alex teased. "So Tess' skirt is made out of carpet? Is that some new trend I don't know about Issy?"  
  
Isabel grinned. "I think so." They laughed at my sorry excuse.  
  
I tried ignoring them. Saved by Michael who chose that moment to walk in with a sexy blonde I didn't recognize following close behind. Hmm, Michael bringing some girl to Maria's house? This could prove interesting. Maria walked came out of the kitchen when she heard his voice; she had some paper cups in her hand. She paused in her tracks when she saw the girl.  
  
"Michael, what the hell is she doing here?" Great just what we need. Maria Deluca getting pissed.  
  
"Chill babe." Michael said like the idiot that he was. Cause only a idiot would tell a hurricane to chill when it's getting ready to wipe out a fucking city. "Courtney didn't have anything to do tonight so I invited her over. I figured you wouldn't mind."  
  
Wow, where did that steam come from? I scooted to the edge of my seat in excitement as Maria's eyes almost bugged out of her head. I remember the blonde now. She was Michael's ex. He's a dumb ass.  
  
Maria unknowingly crushed the cups that she was holding in her hands. If you looked hard enough I'm sure you could have seen the steam that was rising from her ears. She was about to swing on Michael when Tess jumped in front of her and stopped her.  
  
"Wait before you kill him can I go make some popcorn first." She teased Maria out of her funk.  
  
Maria mask of kindness dropped right back in place. Whoa… She looked down at her hands and backed off from Michael. She smiled sweetly at him and if he had been thinking straight he would have known not to trust that smile.  
  
"Michael, baby, could you come into the kitchen and help me bring the food out?"  
  
He stupidly followed her like a the clueless idiot that he was. I may be a man but even I knew that you don't fuck with a woman like Maria. She's loco. Must be that combination and French, Irish, and Spanish background. It plays with her mind. Anyway I gave it five seconds before all hell broke loose in that kitchen.  
  
Five…  
  
Four…  
  
Three…  
  
Two…  
  
One…  
  
"You stupid ass jerk. What were you thinking to ask that slut over to my house?"  
  
The slut in question pretended not to hear the screaming and shouting. She sat down next to the other slut, I mean Liz, and they proceeded to talk about whatever it was that sluts talk about. Isabel and Alex started making out as if they were the only two people in the room. So that left Max, Tess, and I with nothing to do but to put a movie on.  
  
"Okay, well, Tess what did you rent?"  
  
She came over and sat back down in my lap. Right where she belonged. She sat crossways allowing me to put my arm across her waist.  
  
"I rented Queen of the Damned, The Mummy Returns, Scary Movie 2, Jeepers Creepers, and 13 Ghosts."  
  
I was impressed, a woman after my own heart. "What no girlie movie?"  
  
She smiled. "I figured we had better go with the action and comedies since this isn't a girls night."  
  
Max stood up and picked up a movie. "Let's watch Scary Movie first. We'll save the others for when it gets dark."  
  
So in went Scary Movie. The noise in the kitchen finally stopped. The idiot and the psycho came out and sat down on opposite ends of the love seat. The psycho occasionally sent evil looks towards the idiot.  
  
Tess snuggled comfortably in my lap and well as for my snake? Well, let's just say that he went completely stiff again and leave it at that.

TBC


	5. Narrator

****

Blackout:Fun & Games…  


  
  
___________

****

(5) Narrator  


* * *

  
**May 17, 2002 Roswell, New Mexico  
Power Plant 6:30p.m.**  
  
"Spike are you sure you know what you're doing?" The power plant worker named Harris asked of his partner.  
  
"Trust me mate, I know what I'm doing." He cut this blue wire thingy and taped the hanging ends to the red wire thingy. "Try it now."  
  
"Okay." Harris said as he pulled down a huge black lever.  
  
The lights flickered for a few seconds before going completely out, plunging them in total darkness. "What the @#%$?" He tried to push it back up but nothing happened. He switched it back and forth until eventually the lever broke off.  
  
"Look at what you did you stupid bint." Yelled Spike.  
  
"Me, you're the one who fucked up." Harris yelled right back at him.  
  
Suddenly a voice came through the walky talky. "Spike, Harris, what hell are you two doing up there?"  
  
"Uh, Mr. Buffy ma'am, we have a situation." Said Spike.  
  
"You bet your ass you do. You two idiots just shut down power across half this freaking state. The other half didn't have any to began with."  
  
Meanwhile… Maria's House  
  
They were at the scene in 13 Ghosts where two of the ghosts were killing the crazy psychic. Tess was holding on to Kyle, Isabel to Alex, Michael to Maria, and the two sluts to each other. Max was pretending that it was the girl he liked boyfriend that was being murdered. It was right at that climatic moment that the lights went out. All the girl (with the exception of Maria) and Michael started screaming.  
  
Maria rolled her eyes at their panic. "Chill everybody. There are some emergency candles and flashlights in the kitchen. I'll be right back."  
  
Max hopped up and followed her. "Do you have a batter operated radio?"  
  
"Yeah it's somewhere in the hall closet." She handed him a flashlight. "Here take this so you can see. It should be on the top shelf, the batteries are next to it."  
  
He walked back into the living room with the radio. Maria walked to the front door and looked out it. "The lights are out in the whole neighborhood."  
  
Max and Kyle were fiddling with the radio. Once the got it to work they turned it on. "Wide spread blackout through out the state. We have yet to discover the cause and there is no estimated time as to when they will be back up. Please stay tuned…"  
  
"Oh well that answers that question." Isabel said. "So what should we do?"  
  
"The phone's are still working. Call your parents and let them know where you are." Maria said.  
  
**One Hour later**  
  
"Hey it's getting boring. Let's do something fun." Tess stated.  
  
"Like what?" Maria asked.  
  
"Well I don't know. Spin the bottle or something. Better yet truth or dare." Isabel suggested.  
  
"Or even better naked twister." Slut #1, I mean Liz offered.  
  
Everyone pretty much ignored her because as you know naked twister is pretty useless when you can barely see a person. "Let's play spin the bottle with some variations." Max said.  
  
"Such as?" Maria asked.  
  
"Well for one since we can barely see who the bottle lands on we could use a flashlight instead." At everyone's nod of agreement he continued. "And if same sex lands on same sex, we wanna see some kissing."  
  
"Umm eww." Said the two sluts. What sluts balking at something kinky? (Input: by the way did I forget to mention that the narrator is insane as well? Well she is.) "That's gross. I'm not kissing a girl."  
  
"I don't know…" Maria grinned. "I sure would like to see two guys kissing. I'm in."  
  
One by one everyone nodded their agreement. "Okay and also you have to kiss right here. No closet."  
  
When no one disagreed they all gathered in a circle and set the flashlight in the middle. They voted that Michael would go first. "Okay, let the games began."  
  
TBC


	6. Maria

****

Blackout:Fun & Games…

  
  
___________

****

(6) Maria  


* * *

  
**May 17, 2002 Roswell New Mexico - Maria's House  
Spin The Flashlight - Living Room   
  
**I watched in growing anger as the flashlight landed on Courtney. I can't believe that stupid jerk invited his ex girlfriend to my house. I mean damn, can he get any more stupid?  
  
I ignored the looks of pity that Tess and Isabel were sending my way. I'm okay. I can handle this. I mean he's dating me. Not her.  
  
_(Narrator - Are you sure you're not jealous? That kiss is getting mighty intimate.)_  
  
'Oh shut up.' I reached out with my foot and kicked Michael in the leg. "That's enough buddy. Your time is up."  
  
Michael pulled away from the bimbo and stared at me guiltily. I just rolled my eyes. "Okay you're up next slut, I mean, Courtney."  
  
The game goes on and on. Courtney spins it lands on Alex. While Alex kisses her for thirty seconds his eyes are tracked on Isabel. So you know he's imagining that it's her. Anyway, he spins and it lands on Tess. The most chaste kiss that I've ever had the pleasure of seeing. Tess spins and it lands on Liz.  
  
"Ooh, girl on girl action." Alex shouts. I laughed when I noticed the four guys eagerly leaning closer to the action.  
  
"You guys are sick." Isabel teased.  
  
"Hey I'm not the one that made up the rule." Alex protested.  
  
"Yeah but you sure did agree with it readily enough." I said with a grin.  
  
"So did you. You know that if this was boy on boy action you'd be all for it."  
  
(_Narrator - You gonna try to deny that? I can read your mind you know?)  
_  
'Shut up.' To the gang I just grinned. "Enough talking. Tess kiss Liz."  
  
Tess made a face at me and then sat close to Liz. "You better not put your tongue in my mouth."  
  
Liz spoke hotly. "If I was a lesbian you'd be the last girl I'd want to kiss."  
  
"You didn't say that last night when you tried to sneak in my bed." Tess joked.  
  
We all laughed. "Liz is a lesbian. Liz tried to rape Tess."  
  
"Shut up and get on with the kissing." Michael said. I kicked him one more time for good measure.  
  
Anyway, Tess and Liz kissed and much to the guys disappointment, no tongues were involved. Liz sat in the middle of the circle and spun the light. It landed on Isabel. Once again the guys leaned in closer.  
  
"Please let there be some good action this time." They chanted together.  
  
Isabel rolled her eyes and then grinned wickedly. I could tell the girl was going to give us all a freak show. Sometimes, a natural freak would come out of the Ice Princess that no one could explain. Poor Liz was in for a rude awakening.  
  
I never could understand how Izzy and Alex got together. He's so laid back and she's so bitchy. He used to be such a prude when it came to sex and she…well let's just says she could give a porn star a run for her money. Not that Isabel slept around or anything like that. It's just that she's so open about sex.  
  
"Oh man Isabel, give the girl some breathing room." Tess laughed out.  
  
I turned my thoughts back to the activity before me. Isabel had her tongue down Liz's throat and you could hear Liz groaning like crazy. The guys had glazed looks in their eyes. Boy, it didn't take much to get them turned on.  
  
"Time… Time… Time…" Alex managed to gasp out. He couldn't take anymore. Isabel pulled back from Liz.  
  
She had a huge grin on her face. "Was that a good enough showing for you boys?"  
  
"H…hell yeah." Kyle was able to stammer out. "More than good."  
  
Michael and Max nodded their heads in agreement. I rolled my eyes. It was just a kiss.  
  
_(Narrator - To them it was pure erotica.)_  
  
"You guys I want to see some boy on boy action so let's get to spinning." I clapped my hands together.  
  
Isabel sat in the middle and spun the light. Round and around, it landed on Max. "Ew, we didn't make rules about incest."  
  
Izzy just grinned. "Hey, we're adopted. How can you be sure that we're truly related?"  
  
She pulled Max close and they kissed. I liked to lie and say that seeing them kiss didn't make me excited but I can't. Whew.  
  
_(Narrator - We interrupt this previously scheduled program to bring you a very important message. Do not try this at home. I repeat do not try this at home.)_  
  
'You're stupid.'  
  
_(Narrator - Yeah, so… And?)_  
  
Anyway, after the siblings finished swapping spit it was Max's turn to spin. He did and the light landed on Kyle. The girls and I started to squeal.  
  
"Yay, finally boy/boy action." Isabel teased.  
  
"Now, I want you two to kiss like your life depends on it." Tess ordered.  
  
"In a way it does. If they don't give us a good showing, then I'll be forced to kill them." I said.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm scared." Kyle said.  
  
They decided to stand up and kiss. First came the hands placement. Since Kyle was shorter he put his hands on Max's shoulders and Max put his on Kyle's waist. They looked to us with an are you satisfied look upon their faces.  
  
With eager nods we urged them on. Max said to Kyle. "Here goes our dignity man."  
  
Kyle laughed and said. "We're counting quickly." He then positioned his head right and they kissed.  
  
Damn I wish I had a video camera at that moment. It was beautiful. None of us bothered to count. Hell why should we? Seeing two obviously straight guys kissing was pretty hott. Even Michael and Alex were a bit intrigued.  
  
The kiss ended. "Why didn't y'all call time?"  
  
"We were enjoying the show." I answered.  
  
They rolled their eyes at us. "You girls are sick."  
  
Tess smirked. "No sicker than y'all. Did y'all enjoy your kiss."  
  
Kyle's eyes dropped to the front of her t-shirt. "Obviously not as much as you."  
  
Everyone looked at what he saw and started laughing. Tess' face was completely red. "It's nice to know that I effect you in that way." Kyle preened.  
  
"How do you that it wasn't Max that made me hot?" She teased. That shut him up.  
  
"Whatever it's my turn to spin now."  
  
**TBC**


End file.
